


Sebastian Michaelis: headcanon archive

by Silence_burns



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Gen, M/M, headcanons, relationship, various topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: An archive for my headcanons about Sebastian Michaelis.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Imagine being in a relationship with Sebastian Michaelis

  * If, somehow, you ended up in a relationship with Sebastian while he was Ciel’s butler, there is a 100% chance Sebastian would rub it in Ciel’s face every chance he got. 
  * At first, Sebastian wouldn’t change his usual behavior much. His personal life was his own business, and there was no point in mixing it with his work. 
  * Things changed when he noticed the way Ciel reacted to the two of you once he learnt about your little secret. 
  * Ciel didn’t have anything against you, as long as you fulfilled your part in his schemes and stayed loyal to him as a pawn and employee. But knowing about the implications of having Sebastian in a relationship was a little too much for him sometimes. 
  * There was no way of hiding his discomfort every time he thought about the ‘free time’ his butler requested from time to time. 
  * Or the times when the two of you seemed to disappear without a trace. 
  * Or when he’s finally found you, standing very close to each other in what would normally be a casual way, but with the looks on both of your faces that said precisely what you’ve been up to before he entered the room. 
  * That was something Ciel could live with, even if with difficulty. The problem began when Sebastian became amused with how flustered his master could get. 
  * From that moment, Ciel’s life’s been tormented by the devil himself and his apprentice, quick to follow in his steps. 
  * Sebastian stopped hiding the kisses you shared. The more heated ones had a striking effect on his master. It took him seconds to vanish from the room, and hours to be able to look his butler in the eyes again. 
  * Then Sebastian stopped caring whether his master fancied a walk in the direction the two of you… had been preoccupied in. 
  * There was also that one time when Ciel had entered his study late in the evening, only to find Sebastian using it in a rather creative manner, involving his favourite desk. 
  * Ciel had the desk replaced. It took him longer than usual to speak normally to Sebastian this time. 
  * Especially thanks to the proud smirk playing on the bastard’s face. 




	2. Imagine Sebastian Michaelis as the last demon on Earth

  * That’s an interesting one.
  * I don’t think Sebastian cares much about other demons, he certainly doesn’t seek them out without a good reason. He’s well aware of their existence and respects their prey, but doesn’t interfere much.
  * Because of that, Sebastian would probably take other demons for granted. Sure, they can die as all creatures, and so does he, but he never really considered the death of the whole species.
  * Sebastian could give up to the melancholy a little. He’d think about the times when world was full of them, about those interesting times of conflicts between all the races.
  * Now, without any more demons, the world seemed… dull and boring.
  * Calm.
  * Empty.
  * With no one to compete about the souls, except for shinigami.
  * Sebastian would wonder about his own end. He wasn’t afraid of dying, he’s lived long enough to be quite satisfied with his own existence and the number of souls he’s devoured.
  * He’d be curious how the world would change in the years to come after his death. He is a curious demon and enjoys the entertainment humans can give him. He’d miss that, but wouldn’t grieve what could never be his.
  * Sebastian would be peaceful about his death. He lived through many joys and adventures and didn’t have any regrets.
  * That doesn’t mean he wouldn’t have something very nasty prepared for whatever came to collect his… being and take him wherever creatures like him go. One last trick.



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed those!
> 
> You can find more of my work either on this AO3 account or on i-might-write.tumblr.com


End file.
